With Arms Wide Open
by MM
Summary: A BABY IS BORN..............PLEASE REVIEW THANKS
1. Default Chapter Title

I do not own any of Higher Ground characters, and in this chapter you won't know who is who anyway.Also the song, " With arms wide open" by Creed isn't mine either. Enjoy........please review thanks.  
  
  
He slowly hung up the phone, and he had a weird expression on his face as he stared at the wall in front of him. He just couldn't believe what she just told him. He got up and started to pace back and forth rubbing his hands together. He stopped and closed his eyes and looked up trying to figure it out in his mind what she said could it be true. He lowered his head and opened his eyes. "What she said could be true!" He said out loud with tears in his eyes. He picked up a glass that was sitting on the counter and heaved it across the room; it shattered against the wall. He wasn't sure if he was angry or just plain frightened.  
  
*Well I just heard the news today   
It seems my life is going to change   
I closed my eyes, begin to pray *  
  
He started to pace back and forth. " I now live two hundred miles from her.It takes more then a night to get there by car," he thought to himself. He picked up the phone and made a call. He hung up phone and sighed as he sat down trying to let the news sink in. After a couple minutes he got up and went into his room and threw some clothes in a duffel bag. He took in a breath and exhaled as he locked the door to his apartment. He drove to the airport.He paid for his ticket, and walked down to terminal where he was going to board. He sat down and stared out at the plane he was soon to board, which will take him to a state he tried so hard to get away from and back to her, and his life will be change forever.   
  
He arrived in Seattle at one that afternoon." At least it isn't raining." He stated to himself as he stared out the cab window. He decided to go check into the hotel before going to see her. He was not sure if was up to it yet. He paid the driver and walked into the hotel and got his room. He turned on the light in the room and looked around. " Not bad," he said out load. He threw the duffel bag on the bed and walked over and opened the drapes. He sat down in the chair that was next to the window and looked out at beautiful green Forrest . He sat there for a while. " I guess it's time," he thought as he got up and put the room key in his pocket. He called for a cab, and walked out to lobby to wait for the cab, which showed up an hour later.  
The cab driver pulled up to the hospital. He got out of the cab and paid the driver, and walked into the hospital and up to the service desk. He asked what room she was in. The lady typed her name into the computer, and looked up at him.  
  
The lady: she's in room 213.  
  
HE: Where is room 213?  
  
The lady: Take the elevator up to level four. Then you will turn left and go down the hallway until you come to a nurse station it be right across from there.  
  
He: Thanks.  
  
He walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button. The doors open couple seconds later, and he walked in. he pressed the four and second later the doors opened again.He got out and followed the direction; the nurse gave him. He stood in doorway looking at her. He stood there for a while just starring at them as he wiped away the tear from his eyes. A nurse walked by and tapped him on the shoulder. he turned around and faced her.  
The nurse: You can go in she has been waiting for you.  
  
  
He shocked his head and turned around and stepped into the room. He paused for a second then walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. he stared down at them. " they look so beautiful with the sun shining on them," he thought to himself as he wiped away the tear from his eyes  
  
She : you want to hold your son?  
  
She sat up and hands the baby to him. He walked over to the chair and sat down, and looked down at his baby boy. He put his finger in his son's little hand, and he griped on to his finger. he looked up and over at her with tears rolling down his checks.  
  
  
*Then tears of joy stream down my face   
With arms wide open   
Under the sunlight   
Welcome to this place   
I'll show you everything   
With arms wide open *  
  
He looked back down at the baby and kissed his forehead. He wiped away his tear, but they just kept on rolling down his face. The baby moved and let out a little whimper. He got up and carried him back over to his mother, f or he was afraid he had hurt him. She took him back in her arms and rubbed her nose on his little button nose, and looked up at him.  
  
She: He's all right; he just needs to be change.   
  
He looked at her and at his son. He was not sure what to do. She smiled at him and pulled away the covers and got up. He ran to her side and put his arm around her.  
  
HE; Are you sure your supposed to get out of bed?  
  
She laughed at him and walked over to the crib and lay the baby down. She took the diaper from the bag and lay it down next to the baby long with the wipes. He watched over her shoulder as she took off the diaper and started to cleaned the baby. The baby started to cry. He came around and put his finger in the baby hand and softly talked to the baby as she finished putting the diaper on.  
  
  
She: do you want to wrap him up in his blanket and hold him again?  
  
  
He; sure  
  
She picked up the baby and lay a clean blanket down and laid the baby back down on the blanket. He pulled one side of blanket around his body and the bottom piece and then the other side, with guidance from her. He looked over at her, for he was not sure how to pick the baby up. She gently picked him up and put the baby into his arms. He tried to help her back to bed carrying the baby. She got in and pulled up the covers and closed her eyes.  
  
She: Do you think you be all right with him? I need to take a nap, but if you need any help just push this button, and a nurse will come.  
  
He looked at her nervously, for he was not sure if he be all right, and he was nervous as it was, but he said yes anyway. He walked over to the window and looked down at his son. he was sound asleep in his arms, and he smiled nervously at his son. He walked over and pulled the chair over to the side of her bed and took her hand into his hand, and stared down at his son.  
  
*Well I don't know if I'm ready   
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side   
We stand in awe, we've created life   
With arms wide open*  
  
She moved, and he let her hand go, for he didn't want to wake her. He carried the baby and lay him in the crib and gently rub his hand over his son cheek.The baby stirred and opened his eyes and started to cry. He didn't know what to do he looked over at her and back at the crying baby. He gently picked him up and cradled him in his arm and rocked back and forth trying to calm him down, but it didn't work. A nurse walked by and peeked in and saw him trying to calm his son down. The nurse walked in and smiled at him.  
  
HE: He won't stop crying. I don't know what to do.  
  
She walked over to the baby bag and took out one of the bottle of milk and hand it to him. He took the bottle and put it up to the baby's mouth, and the baby took the bottle and stopped crying. He sat down and fed his son for the first time. A couple minutes later the baby fell back to sleep. He gently took the bottle out of his mouth, and put it on the arm of the chair. He watch as his son slept peacefully in his arms.  
  
The nurse: You have to burp him, or he will get upset tummy  
  
He: But he's asleep. (still looking down at him) How do I do it?  
  
The nurse: Put him up to your shoulder and patted his back firmly. It might take few minutes.  
  
He put him up to his shoulder and softly patted his back. The nurse came over and took his hand and showed him how to do it. The baby let out two big burped. He got up and walked over to the crib and lay the baby down. The sun softly shined down on the baby, he stirred, but didn't wake up.  
  
*Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything   
With arms wide open*   
  
He pulled the drapes closed that the sun won't shine on the baby anymore, and sat back down in the chair. He looked over at her; who was still asleep. Her hair lay on her pillow and a strand lay over her face. He got up and moved it out of her face. She turned around and looked up at him with sleepy eyes.He smiled down at her.  
  
*Now everything has changed   
I'll show you love   
I'll show you everything   
With arms wide open *  
She sat up in the bed and glanced over at her son to make sure he was all right, and turned and looked back at him. He was still starring at her. He sat down on the side of her bed, and she put her hand on top of his hand.   
  
SHE was on the verge of crying: you know what to day is right?  
  
She took in a deep breath trying not to cry. He looked up at her shaking his head up and down, and wiped away a tear from her eye. He pulled himself up, so he was sitting next to her, and took her into his arms.   
  
HE quietly speaking: Yeah, I can't believe it's been a year.  
  
She was crying now: Me either, I still remember it as if it just happened.  
  
* FLASHBACK*  
  
Headline in the newspaper said a freak accident that took five lives.  
  
* END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
The baby started to cry, which brought her back to reality. She started to get up, but he got up and walked over to the baby and scooped him up in his arm, and softly talked to the baby to calm him down. He walked back to the bed and sat down next to her. He hand her the baby, who was quiet now. She looked down at her sleeping boy.  
  
SHE: At least now I can remember this day as a happy one instead of a sad day. (she swallow and wiped away tears from her eyes) I need to talk to her, it was really hard going through this without her. I do visit her daughter at her grandpa's house once in while, but I could not work up the courage to go to the cemetery to visit any of them.  
  
HE wiped away the tears that were running down her face: We will go when you get discharge in two days.  
  
He looked at her and at their son, and got up and walked over to the window. He opened the drapes and stared out the window. It was getting dark it looked as if it could start raining any second. He watched the cars as they drove by, wondering where they were going. He turnaround and looked at the two of them, both sleeping. He sat down and watched them as they slept.The baby moved a little but didn't wake up. He got up and gently took the baby out of her arms and sat back down with him in his arm. He just want to hold him, and watch him sleep in his arms.   
  
HE whispered in the baby ear: This morning I woke up and I didn't have any idea that I would be a father, and now you are lying in my arms sound asleep. I promise you this I will always love you and protect you.  
  
He wiped away the tears from his eyes as he watch his son sleep. He looked away from his son and looked out the window at dark cloudy night sky ," Unlike my parent, who didn't care. I hope I won't be like them. I know I won't; I won't let myself be like that" he said to himself.   
  
*If I had just one wish   
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me   
I hope he understands   
That he can take this life   
And hold it by the hand   
And he can greet the world   
With arms wide open*  
  
The baby started to wake up, and he looked away from the window, and turned his attention back to his son. The baby open his eyes, but didn't cry he just lay there looking up at his father. He looked down at his son, he knew his son eyes weren't able to focus yet, and that he couldn't see him, but to him it looked as though his son was actually looking him. He looked over at her, to see her smiling at him. He wondered how long she was watching them.  
  
HE: What are we going to name him?  
  
  
TBC  
  
The next chapter:   
You will find out whom the father and the mother are.  
They will go to the cemetery  
and someone father comes to visit and to see his grandson. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
I don't own any of the characters from Hg or the songs by Kenny Loggin (CODY SONG and TO-RA- LOO-RA an Irish lullaby) I decided to wait to the next chapter to tell you who is who:) Just kidding you find out in this chapter.   
PLEASE REVIEW~~~~THANKS:)  
  
  
HE: What are we going to name him?  
  
___~~~****************************************************************~~~___  
  
She looked down at her baby boy who was sound asleep in his daddy's arms, and back up at him. She smiled.  
  
SHE: I was thinking Scott.  
  
H e smiled at her, and looked down at his son and kissed his forehead.  
  
HE: You hear that little guy your name will be Scott?  
  
The baby made a little noise. They both laughed at his little remark.  
  
BOTH OF THEM: I guess he likes his name?  
  
They laughed again. She leanded over the bed and looked down at her sleepy son a strand of her hair fell down over her face.  
  
SHE: I was thinking Dezie for his middle name.  
  
He gently placed the strand of blond hair behind her ear.   
  
HE: That's nice she would be so happy knowing that our son was named after her.  
  
He got a little Solomon look on his faced thinking of her. He so much missed his freind, freinds.  
S he kissed him and ran her hand down his cheek, and laid back down with her arms under her head and lookied up at the celing a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
SHE whispered: I miss them too I can't beleive it's been o'most a year and they still haven't found their bodies.  
  
He wiped away the tear from her cheek.The baby let out a soft little wimper which was followed by a louder cry. He got up and started to walk around the room sing .  
  
HE: TOO- RA-LOO-RA-  
LOO-RA   
TOO- RA-LOO-RA-LI  
LOO-RA  
  
He stoped walking and looked out the window it just started to rain.The baby was still crying, but he was calming down a little. He softly patted his son's back as he sang. She watched him as he sang to their son. She wondered where he had learned such a sweet little lullaby.  
  
HE: HUSH NOW DON"T YOU CRY  
TOO- RA-LOO-RA-  
LOO-RA   
TOO- RA-LOO-RA-LI  
TOO- RA-LOO-RA-LOO-RA  
  
The baby was sound asleep when he laid him down in the cirb. He went back to staring out the window at the rain and the cars that speed by. She got up and walked over to him and but her arm around him. He held her hand in his as they stand there without saying a word just looking at the falling rain.  
  
A nurse came in and annonced that visting hours were over. The nursed also asked whether they would like the baby to sleep in the nursery. She turned and looked at the nurse and told her that would be fine. The nurse stand there as they both kissed their son and said goodnight to him. The nurse took the baby and left the room.He helped her to the bed and tucked her in.  
  
HE said softly as he kissed her: I'll Be here write at nine.  
  
He left her room and decided he would take another peek at his son before he left. He walked down to the nursery. He looked into the window another man as there staring in at the babies. The man looked over at him.  
  
THE MAN: So what baby is yours?  
  
He pointed at the baby that was sleep in the crib by the nurse who was feed another baby. He looked at the man He knew he had seen him before, but he couldn't think of where he knew him.The man looked at the baby and back at him.  
  
THE MAN: One handsome boy you got there.  
  
He: thanks, which one is yours?  
  
THE MAN SMILED: Oh, all my childeren are all grown-up.  
  
Before he could ask his next question, the man shook his hand left.  
  
***************______________TBC________________***********************  
  
Will I change my mine about tell whom the parents are, however; the next chapter be up sometime SUNDAY or sooner! PLEASE REVIEW... thanks, if I get 10, I might post the next chapter later tonight:) YOU are welcome, to guess who you think the parents are. There are a couple of hints through out this chapter who the parents might be.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
I don't own any of the characters from HG or the songs I'm going to borrow (Lyrics to Cody Song and the song Private Emotion) the artists are Kenny Loggins and Ricky Martin. I'm sorry it took so long. This is the big chapter when you find out who's whom and more, I promise. I hope you like it.   
PLEASE REVIEW .............. THANKS.  
  
The NIGHTMARE IS indicated by this key ~  
The SONG is indicated by this key*  
The FLASHBACK is indicated by this * *  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
He walked into his room at the hotel around eleven O'clock, and took off his coat and threw it on the bed. He went over to the little table that was in the left corner of the room and sat down. He tore off a piece paper from the hotel's stationary pad that they leave in the rooms. He picked up the pen that was lying on the table and started to write. He stopped and put the pen down and starred at what he wrote. He put his arms up in the air and stretched, as he did he notice it was two in the morning. He starred down at what he had written again, and picked up the pen to finish what he was writing.   
  
HE: There!   
  
He got up taking the piece of paper with him to the bathroom to get ready for bed as he did he read outloud what he had written.  
  
HE: When you feel afraid,  
When you lose your way, I'll find you,  
Just try to smile, and dry your eyes,  
I will bring back the moon into your skies.  
And ever you will, remember my son, I'll be there to:  
  
Say to you  
I'll promise you  
I'll promise to  
Comfort you and say to you  
son, I'll be there just for you.  
  
There's so much to learn,  
and when you want me  
Then I'll show you,  
And through the years,  
You'll always be  
The lullaby in the heart of the child in me.  
  
Whenever you will, remember son I'll be there to  
  
Say to you  
I'll promise you  
I'll promise to  
Comfort you and say to you  
son, I'll be there just for you.  
  
Hold it, feel it,  
Music is in your heart.  
When you need it,  
Just keep listening,  
Let it sing, let it sing.  
  
Though you've grown away  
No matter how you'll change  
I'll know you.  
And when you tire of life alone,  
There will always be one sure way back home  
  
Just turn on the quiet,  
and you close your eyes  
and listen inside  
  
I'll be there to sing to you,  
I promise you  
I promise to  
Comfort you  
and sing to you.  
  
And my son , I'll be there,  
Anytime, and anywhere,  
Scott I'll be there just for you.  
  
He fold up the piece of paper and took out his wallet, and placed it inside his wallet. He finished getting ready for bed, after he was done he turned off the lights and climbed under the covers. He lay there letting everything that happened today sink in, as he drifted off.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She sat up in her bed breathing rapidly and shivering. Her eyebrows had beads of sweat above them, and tears were rolling down her frighten pale face. She pulled the covers off her and got up. She walked over to the window and starred out at the dark rainy night. She had not had a nightmare like that in a long time, and thinking back she hadn't had a nightmare in about eight months. She wondered why of all the times she would have one now, but deep down she knew why. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she wiped away the tears.  
  
She decided to go and see her baby before she tried to go back to sleep. She walked down to the nursery and looked in the window. Her baby was right in front the window fast asleep. She put her finger up to the window, and slid it down slowly.  
  
SHE: I'm sorry I shouldn't have, but..  
  
She became very light head and started to lose her balance. The man who was there earlier walked by and noticed her. He put his arms out and caught her just as she fell. She looked up at him.  
  
SHE: Thanks  
  
He was still holding her up.  
  
THE MAN SMILING: Hey, I like it when women just fall into my arms. Would you like help back to your room?  
  
He already started to help her back to her room before she could say anything. He helped her get in bed, and pulled the cover up around her. He started to leave the room, but she grabbed his arm.  
  
SHE: Can you please stay I don't want to be alone?  
  
The Man pulled up a chair and sat down next to her and shook his head yes. She didn't understand why she would let a stranger stay in her room, but all she knew she didn't want to be alone. The man pulled a book out of his coat pocket and started to read.  
  
SHE: Can you please turn on the radio for me?  
  
The man reached over and turned on the radio, and turned down the volume, so that it was just whispering out the music. She lay there starring out the window trying to stay awake. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier until they closed.  
  
~ She opened her eyes, and she was on the cliff looking down at the ocean, and there he was again starring up at her with that frighten look on his face. She could hear music playing softly around her. ~  
  
* Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
And it shines on you baby can't you see  
You're the only one who can shine for me  
  
~ He held out his hands calling to her " Shelby, please help me. I need you please." again and again she heard it.~  
  
* It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
Come to me  
  
~ She had tears in her eyes as she saw him reaching out for her. She ran down the cliff as fast as she could to the beach still hearing his pleas for her. She didn't want him to disappear has he did the times before leaving her heartbroken~  
  
*When your soul is tired and your heart is weak  
Do you think of love as a one way street  
Well it runs both ways, open up your eyes  
Can't you see me here, how can you deny  
  
~She was on the beach, and there he was with his hand out to her  
" I need you please help me," he said as he started to walk in the ocean. "Please Shelby come to me I need you." She ran up to the ocean. He was only a couple feet away from her. She reach out to him as her tears fell into the ocean.~  
  
*Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by  
But you can find me here till your tears run dry  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
  
~ She cried as she tried to reached for him, as he got further and further away. She could hear him calling to her "Shelby please help me I need you. Shelby come to me, please I love you." She ran further into the ocean, but she couldn't see him anymore, and it went silent.~  
  
* And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
  
Shelby screamed "NO" as she wrapped her hand around the sheet and buried her head in the pillow, " don't leave me again please. " Scott please come back; I love you too!" The man softly shook her and felt she was shivering. Shelby lift her head from the pillow, and starred at him. Her face was flushed, and tears were falling down her cheek. She noticed the last line of the song on the radio.  
  
*Let your private emotion come to me  
  
Shelby got a weird expression on her face and started to bawled. The man looked around not sure what to do. She just lay there bawling. The man tried to talk to her, but she was too hysterical to hear him. He ran out into the hall to the nurse station. There was a nurse there working on the computer.  
  
THE MAN: There's something wrong with the women in room 213.  
  
The nurse kept on working on the computer not even aware that he was even there. He glanced over at her name tag.  
  
THE MAN (RAISING HIS VOICE): Miss Langer, didn't you hear me? The lady in room 213 is a hysterical. She's bawling.  
  
The nurse got up and ran to room with the man right behind her. She walked over to Shelby and put her hand on her shoulder.Shelby didn't even noticed the nurse.Shelby tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't stop from crying.  
  
Miss LANGER (worried): She's soaking wet! Sweetie, what's wrong?  
  
Shelby laid there unaware that someone was talking to her. The nurse lift Shelby up so she was sitting up and facing her. Shelby starred straight at the nurse with a blank look on her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks, however; she wasn't bawling anymore. Miss Langer wiped the tears from Shelby face with her thumbs, and pushed Shelby's hair back out of her face.   
  
MISS LANGER: Sweetie, please tell me what's wrong.  
  
  
SHELBY: Please don't let him go.  
  
Shelby couldn't say anything else because if she did she would have started to bawl again. The nurse starred at Shelby, for she wasn't sure what she had met. The man stand in the corner of the room watching, because he really didn't know what to do or what she had met either.  
  
MISS LANGER (PUZZLED): Sweetie your baby is fine. I checked on him about twenty minutes ago.  
  
Shelby lay back down turning her back to them. She pulled her legs up so that she was lying in a fetus position. She starred out the window as the memories of that night came rushing back.  
  
* FLASHBACK *  
  
Shelby shut the door as she waved by to them. She decided she would stay home instead of going to the concert, for she hadn't been feeling good that day. Shelby sat down on the couched and turned on the television, and flipped through the channels until she found a movie to watch. She leaned forward, because she had gotten interested in the movie. Just has they were going to say who the killer was a special news report flashed cross the TV. Shelby was about turn the channel when she saw what it was. A reporter was stand in the street pointing to a car.  
  
THE REPORTER: This one of the worse car accidents I have seen in along time. There been two fatalities already, and the search crew is still searching for others, for one of the cars went over the cliff.  
  
The reporter walked up closer trying to get a better shot of the car.  
  
The doorbell rang Shelby Jumped. She got up and walked to the front door watching the TV. She opened the door still looking over at the TV. She turned, and was faced to face with two police officers.  
  
THE YOUNGER COP: Hello, are Mrs. Barringer?  
  
Shelby could feel her legs go weak. She had to put her hand on the side of the door to hold herself up.   
  
SHELBY quietly: Yes why?  
  
Her legs started to shake she was afraid what was coming next. She closed her eyes trying not to cry.  
  
Shelby to herself: Please don't let it be please.  
  
The young cop pulled something out of his jacket and hand it to her. She opened her eyes and looked down, and in her hand was a wallet. She ran her other hand over the wallet. She fell to her knees, and clutched the wallet to her chest and burst into tears. She rocked back and forth crying hysterically. She looked up at the officers who were helping her up. The older cop picked her up and carried her into the family room and lay her down on the couched, and turn the television off. She laid there starring at the black screen crying.  
  
SHELBY: Is h...he (pausing) de..dea...dead? wh..wha...what ha...happ...happen?  
  
She managed to asked as she cried. The police officers sat down, and looked down at the floor.  
  
THE OLDER POLICE OFFICER: We don't know the Search Crew is still looking. They haven't found him yet or the others. As for what happen (He paused and looked over at her seeing whether he should go on) a drunk driver ran head on into them making the person driving lose control of the car. The car did a 360 and ran through the railing and off the cliff into the ocean.  
  
Shelby lay there stunned by what she just hear, and a second later she sat up trying to get more control of herself. She wiped her eyes with her hand, and cleared her throat.   
  
SHELBY STILL CRYING BUT NOT HYSTERICALLY THOUGH: The reporter said there were to fatalities, who?  
  
The officer glanced over at her as he moved his hand around his pocket and pulled out a couple photos. He looked at one the photos, "Such young lady. I hate this part of the job," he thought.   
  
THE OLDER POLICE OFFICER: Do you know this lady?  
  
The officer said as he hand the photo to her. Shelby starred down at it, and staring back up at her was Daisy.   
  
SHELBY (TO NO ONE PARTICULAR): NO please not her, she has a three old daughter. What about her husband, and who's the other one?  
  
Shelby looked over at the officer with tears in her eyes as she put the photo down on the table, for she couldn't look at anymore.  
  
THE OFFICER: We aren't sure we found another body, however; we are not sure whom he is, for he didn't have ID on him.  
  
Shelby looked frighten as she starred at the wallet on the table. She started to cry again. The officer got up and went, and sat down next to her taking her into his arms.  
  
THE OFFICER: Oh no, no it wasn't him. We know for sure it wasn't him.  
  
Shelby looked up at him as he hand her the other photo. She took it and glanced at it. She let the photo fall to the floor when she saw whom it was, and buried her head in officer chest.  
  
SHELBY (MUFFLED): It's unfair, she's only three years old. She won't understand.  
  
The doorbell rang, one of the officer got up and went and answered it. He walked back in the room with a man and a little girl. Shelby wiped away the tears and got up. She walked over and hugged him, and picked up the little girl.  
  
SHELBY (CRYING): Ezra, have you heard?  
  
Ezra looked at her confused he just knew he was supposed to drop off Daisy daughter here.   
  
EZRA (worry): No, what happened?  
  
Shelby handed Daisy's daughter to one of the officer, and took Ezra by the hand and walked him into the kitchen. They both sat down.  
  
SHELBY (STILL CRYING): There was terrible car accident (she paused taking a deep breath, and cleared her throat), and Daisy and David are both dead. They are still searching for Scott, Auggie, and Juliet.  
  
He sat there stunned, for he couldn't believe it. He cupped his face in his hands, and started to cry. Shelby got up and walked over to him and putted her hand on his back. He turned and faced her. His face was white, and his eyes were blood shot.  
  
EZRA: Could they be mistaken, she can't be dead?  
  
SHELBY: NO, They showed me photos.  
  
He turned back around and lay his arms on the table, and buried his face in them and cried.Shelby pulled a chair closer to him. She sat down and put her arm around him. They sat there in silence. The young police officer walked in carrying the child, and the officer handed the little girl to Shelby.  
  
THE YOUNGER OFFICER: We have to go. Are you going to be all right?  
  
Shelby shook her head yes, kissing the girls forehead as the little girl played with Shelby's hair. Shelby got up and walked the officers out and closed the door behind them. She walked down the hall into on the bedrooms. She put the little girl down on the bed. She took out a little night gown out of a drawer. She took off the little girls close and put the night gown on. She smiled down at the little girl so she wouldn't think anything was wrong.  
  
SHELBY: You get to sleep at auntie Shelby's house tonight. How does that sound Joise?  
  
Josie smiled up at her and put her arms up. Shelby picked her up, and pulled the cover back with her free hand. She laid her down, and pulled the covers up and around her. She kissed her good night.  
  
Shelby left and went to the kitchen. Ezra was laying how he was when she left before. She started to ask him a question, however; she noticed he was asleep. She softly shook him, but he didn't wake up. She left and came back with a blanket, and covered him up. Shelby left the room and checked and Josie before she went to bed herself. She lay in bed starring up at the ceiling listening to silence of the room, and she started to cry.   
  
Shelby sat up screaming, and tears were running down her face. She sat there trying to calm down after couple second to looked over at the clock it was seven in the morning. She got up and went to bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. Shelby walked down the hall, and checked on Josie. she was still sound asleep. She walked to the front door and unlocked it, and opened the door. Shelby picked up the newspaper and shut the door. She sat down at the kitchen table and looked down at front page of the newspaper. The headline said TERRIBLE CAR ACCIDENT CLAIMS TWO LIVES AND THREE ARE STILL MISSING, AND THE Search CREW HAS STOPPED LOOKING. Shelby picked up the paper and through it across the room.  
  
SHELBY (angrily): How Can they do that they can still be alive?  
  
* END OF THE FLASH BACK *  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Ezra sat up in bed he grabbed his shirt from the chair and put it on. He got up put on his pants. He had a feeling that there was something wrong, and that he had to get to the hospital. He got to the hospital in twenty minutes. Ezra pushed the button to the elevator a second later the doors open, and he got in and pushed the second floor button. The doors of the elevator open, and he got out ran to Shelby room. He saw a nurse trying to talk to Shelby. He walked over to the other side of the bed and bent down, so he was face to face with Shelby. He moved the hair from her face. She was sweaty and pale. He looked up at the nurse.   
  
EZRA: What happened?  
  
MISS LAGNER: I don't know she was hysterical when I came in here. She wasn't making any sense at all. She said don't let him go. What is that supposed to mean?  
  
The Man slipped out the room, so that he wasn't noticed. Ezra looked back down at Shelby, and wiped away the tears. He set her up and picked her up, and sat down in the chair with her. She didn't show any sign that he was there.  
  
Ezra: Shelby, it's Ezra it's all right it was only a nightmare. (He looked over at the nurse) Can you get me a glass of water?  
  
The nurse left came back a few minutes later with glass of water, and hand it to him. Ezra softly splashed a little of her face. She sat up and looked at him.  
  
SHELBY: Ezra, he's alive he needs me.  
  
She tried to get up, but Ezra hold on to her. She started to fight him.  
  
SHELBY (CRYING): HE needs me Ezra, he keeps calling for me he's in trouble Ezra please let me go. I need to find him.  
  
Ezra held her in his arms making sure she didn't hurt herself trying to get loose. He softly whispered in her ear trying to calm her down.  
  
EZRA: SSH, It's all right it was just a nightmare. You know what the search crew said there is no way anyone could have survived that fall.  
  
SHELBY (CRYING): But, He's alive I know he's live he calls for me. Ezra he... he needs our help. Ezra please help me find him.   
  
EZRA: Ok I will help you find him, but I don't want you to get upset if it doesn't turn out as you want. It's not good for you.  
  
Shelby pulled her legs up on his lap and put her arm around him. She laid her head down his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
SHELBY (WHISPERED): Thank you.  
  
Ezra lowered his head that it was lying on hers and closed his eyes. He knew now that She would never be his even hard he tried, for her love belongs to the person in her dreams.  
  
____________________________________________________  
TBC  
WHAT WILL THE Verdict BE?  
Who do you thinks the man is?  
Will they ever find out?  
When will it be to late?  
  
It was long uh? I told you it would be. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. PLEASE REVIEW....... I really appericate them.   
THANKS  



End file.
